degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Jones
Isabella Jones (born circa 2004) is the daughter of Mia Jones and Lucas Valieri. Isabella is also known as "Izzie," "Belle," "Bella," "Belles" and "Isabelle." Isabella lives in Toronto, and attends day care. She was a big fan of J.T. Yorke as his time as PJ J.T. Her mother, Mia, had her when she was 13 and her father, Lucas, was 14. They attended Lakehurst High School when she was born. She lives with her mom (Mia) and Grandmother (Anna). She is also the niece of Jane Vaughn. Character History Season 6 Isabella first appeared in the episode, Can't Hardly Wait, and her being Mia's child caused a controversy with Darcy Edwards, who would not let Mia join the Spirit Squad. She is said to be a fan of PJ JT, a childrens television character played by J.T. Yorke. She is shown to grow close with J.T. until his death. She is seen playing with her at a park in a memorial video shown in The Bitterest Pill. Season 7 In the episode, "Sweet Child O' Mine," it is Isabella's birthday, Lucas shows up and brings a motor bike for kids. Afterwards Lucas promises to be more responsible and that he has grown up now. Mia puts her trust in him and thw two start dating. In the episode "Everything She Wants" Mia is tricked by Lucas into a quiet family night. He throws a wild party instead. Mia puts Isabella to sleep in Jane's (Lucas's sister and Mia former best friend's) room. Mia drinks and Johnny DiMarco (Lucas's friend) asks her when she last checked on the little tater tot. Mia goes to Jane's room and finds that Isabella is missing. She cries out if anyone had seen her. She turns around and sees that Jane is holding Isabella and that she is scared. Jane tells Mia to leave before it's too late. Mia takes Jane's advice and attempts to leave. As she is about to leave, the police show up and order everybody out. The female police officer asks Lucas if Isabella is his child, and Lucas denies it, stating that Isabella is just Mia's child. The officer calls in Children's Aid. At the end of the episode, Mia and her mother are seen at Child's Aid. Mia promises to put Isabella first and says that the father was not involved. In a deleted scene, Mia and Jane make amends and Mia apolgizes for not believeing Jane abotu Lucas. She hugs Mia and also promises to be a better aunt towards Isabella. Season 8 In Uptown Girl Part 1, Mia is going to Power Squad try-outs while holding Isabella, and she starts acting up. In Uptown Girl Part 2, Mia introduces Isabella as her sister, as if she is embarrassed by her. Mia slept with Tom Blake to get the job as the T-Bombs girl, knowing she has a daughter, Isabella, but Mia really wanted the job. In Jane Says Part 1, she is seen over at Jane's house eating dinner with their family (including her father, Lucas). In Jane Says Part 2, Jane's father gets very close to her, which scares Jane. Lucas tells his father that no one ever wants to see him again, because of Jane's molestation and in fear for Isabella. In Up Where We Belong, she is now taking ballet classes. When her mother drops out of school, Isabella is seen comforting Mia when she was crying and asks her if she had a boo boo but Mia said "No, sweetie. Mommy just loves you so much." Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough Mia and Peter go to a party hosted by Declan and Fiona, the new kids, whose parents both have big positions as ambassadors. Then she confronts Peter about his meth use. Mia then left to go to Paris, France for her modeling. She finishes the semester with tutoring. Isabella joins her mom and her grandmother to go to Paris. Gallery Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9